


Those Lips

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Marking, Mind Control, SPN Dean Bingo 2019, Sam to the Rescue, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, non-con, tumblr writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It may be a clichè, being a vampire and all, but she refuses to be ashamed of her oral fixation. It makes feeding a whole new level of hot.





	Those Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@covered-byroses](https://covered-byroses.tumblr.com/) 2.5k challenge. My prompt was Marking. It's a little dark. The fic also fills squares for my Dean Bingo and Kink Bingo. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Square Filled ([@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)): Oral Fixation  
Square Filled ([@spndeanbingo](https://spndeanbingo.tumblr.com/)): Vampire

She clocked the two of them as hunters the moment they entered the club. The way they both scanned the room, looking for threats and noting the exits. It only took a quick pass close enough to overhear them talking to realize who they were when Floppy Hair called Green Eyes ‘Dean’. That made Floppy Hair little brother Sam. The actual Winchester brothers coming after her. She supposed she should have been honored. All she could think about though was sinking her teeth into Dean’s neck. 

From what she could make out of their conversation, it was her reckless feeding that had brought the hunters. She had known she had stayed too long in one place, but this club was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Some of these people actually fetishized vampires and would beg for her to bite them. So she got a little carried away a couple of times. Who could blame her? Well, the Winchesters probably could. Whatever. 

She watched them discreetly from across the room, noticing how they took turns leaving the bar and walking around to look for the vampire. Looking for her. She even smiled at Dean when he walked by her table; laying the groundwork for her plan. The next time Sam left Dean alone at the bar, she made her move. 

He saw her when she was barely halfway across the room and she made sure to put a little extra sway in her hips. The way he looked at her was not at all subtle, and she would be willing to bet the smile he gave her had ruined its fair share of panties. She squeezed in next to him, the press of other people around them excuse enough for brushing up against him. 

“Hi,” she forgot to raise her voice over the din of the music and people, but he seemed not to notice.

“Hi there,” he replied, looking pleased.

Before he could lay his lines on her, she hit him with a small dose of her mind thing, something she had discovered she could do after she was turned. It had served her well for almost a hundred years now, making it easier to ‘persuade’ people to go with her into dark alleys. 

Dean’s eyes glazed over, his mind going blank, leaving him open to suggestion. 

“Whaddayasay you and me get outta here, handsome?” She put a hand on his arm and slid it up his biceps ( _ so firm _ ), letting it rest on his shoulder, her fingers touching the exposed skin at the base of his neck.

“Yeah,” he grinned at her and dropped a bill on the bar for the drink, ready to go just like that.

He may have forgotten all about his little brother, but she kept a careful eye out while they made their way through the crowd to the exit. Sam was busy being suspicious of every guy with fake fangs and failed to notice them leaving.

Dean stopped by an absolutely gorgeous classic car, the shiny black paint reflecting the lights along the street. He held the door for her ( _ such a gentleman _ ) and she slid in, while at the same time slipping his phone out of his pocket. In the time it took him to come around the car and get into the driver’s seat, she had already disabled the GPS on the phone and turned it off, and easily slipped it back into his pocket without him noticing. She certainly did not want Sam to interrupt their fun too soon.

She directed him to the house she was staying at. She had convinced the realtor that he had sold it to her. He would be thoroughly confused when he realized the mistake in a couple of days. She would, of course, be long gone by then. Dean parked in the driveway and she could not wait to get her hands on him. The streetlights created a fascinating play of light and shadow on his face, and she just had to taste those lips.

He hummed delightedly against her, eagerly opening to her questing tongue. Without really even meaning to, her second set of teeth descended and she nipped his bottom lip. He flinched but did not pull back, and she sucked on the tiny pinprick of blood. Delicious. Her hand found its way down his torso, feeling the play of muscles beneath his clothes, coming to rest on the growing bulge in his jeans. Squeezing lightly, she drew a groan from deep in his chest, sending shivers down her spine.

She pulled away, giving his lips one more lick for good measure, her free hand on his shoulder holding him back against the seat.

“Come inside, let’s play,” she purred at him, winked, and slipped out of the car.

By the time she was at the door, he was right behind her, his hands on her hips. She could feel him pressed against her and smirked to herself. Within moments, they were upstairs in the bedroom, which was fully furnished, and she had let him pull her dress up over her hips, revealing that she was not wearing panties. He ran his blunt fingers through her pubes and licked his lips.

“Not yet, baby. Soon, I promise,” she whispered against his ear, and he nodded eagerly.

Getting him undressed and onto the bed was laughably easy. He lay still while she secured his wrists and ankles with ropes at the corners of the bed, only his eyes following her around the room. Still mostly dressed, she straddled his hips and slotted his cock against her pussy. He grunted at the feeling and rolled his hips up against her.

“I know, Dean, you want this sweet pussy, but you’re gonna have to earn it first,” she grinned at him, releasing his mind. 

She could tell by the look in his eyes when he regained his full mental faculties. It was always the same. First, there was the confusion, then, as the fuzzy memories became clearer, the fear at realizing they were trapped. With Dean though, the fear was quickly replaced by anger. He glared such daggers at her, if looks could kill, she would be dead at that moment.

“We’re gonna have so much fun,” she grinned down at him and rolled her hips, sliding her wet pussy along the length of his cock, which was still hard.

“It was you all along,” Dean realized. 

She let her teeth descend and her grin widened.

“Yep. Little ol’ me. And now it’s your turn,” she told him gleefully. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you. I just wanna have a little fun, and a taste of the great Dean Winchester.”

She slid off him and slipped out of the dress, leaving her as naked as he was. Standing at the foot of the bed, she could feel his eyes on her and ran her hands over toned abs, and chest, to cup her full breasts. 

“You like what you see?” She teased him, flicking her tongue out to lick her nipple.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll get to that,” she shot back. “Relax, you might even enjoy this.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ignoring him, she came around the bed and pulled out the single drawer on the nightstand. After a brief search, she pulled out a simple rubber band cock ring and waved it at Dean.

“There it is. Can’t have you going soft on me, big guy. Not until I’ve had my fun,” she smirked as she knelt between his legs, her free hand wrapping around his cock, which was already going limp.

Stroking firmly, her fingertips finding all the sensitive spots, she enjoyed the sight of him, eyes tightly shut and the muscles in his jaw and neck standing out with the strain of resisting her. It was a futile effort on his part. Within moments, he was hard again, and she slipped the cock ring on, tightening it snugly under his balls.

Dean let out a grunt of discomfort, trying to move away from her touch, but the ropes were tight and allowed no room for escape. She did enjoy seeing him struggle though. On impulse, she bent down and licked the tip of his cock like a lollipop. Dean’s sharp inhale at the sensation made her grin. 

“Time for a taste,” she hummed delightedly, winking at Dean.

His face was hard with determination to endure whatever torture she had planned. It was simply delicious. With the image of his expression in her mind, she bent down again, her lips finally touching Dean’s skin, right at the juncture of his thigh. She could feel the tension in his muscles, he was almost vibrating with it. Closing her eyes, she nipped at his skin with her lips, then flicked her tongue out and licked the same spot. Moving down a little, she felt the pulsing of the blood through his body, the vein in his thigh almost directly under her lips. Her feeding teeth descended automatically and her mouth watered at the thought of tasting Dean’s blood.

She was almost lost to the bloodlust, only a small part of her mind still aware of her surroundings. Dean was reduced to no more than just another meal. Without hesitation, she sank her teeth into his flesh, piercing the vein in multiple places, the warm blood flowing into her mouth. Dean’s grunt of pain was muffled to her ears, drowned out by the rushing of his blood. She swallowed as fast as she could, but some still dripped down her chin and neck, cooling on her skin. His blood was delicious, flowing with adrenaline and endorphins, making her head spin. Too soon, the flow slowed to a trickle, then stopped when the small wounds began to close. 

Sitting up, a trickle of his blood slid down between her breasts, and she licked her lips while looking Dean over. He was still tense as a steel rod, his eyes clenched shut, apparently focusing on breathing evenly to wait her out. She smirked at the sight of him. In spite of his situation, his cock was still kept half-hard by the cock ring. Her eyes almost glowed when she saw this.

She ran her fingers through the blood that had trickled down her chin, then painted his cock with the thick red liquid before leaning in and licking it off. Dean’s cock twitched at the warm, wet, feeling of her tongue.

“Mmm, I think at least this one part of you is enjoying itself, Dean,” she goaded him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, bitch,” Dean bit back through clenched teeth.

She laughed, his words sounding hilarious to her in her elated state. Leaning down, she sucked him into her mouth, the sharp feeding teeth scraping lightly against the velvety skin. The bloodlust was far from sated, but she had had enough that she was in full control again at least. The razor-sharp teeth only grazed the skin without tearing it while she worked his cock to full hardness again. She could have retracted them, but she wanted him to feel them, to know that she could bite down at any moment. She wanted to smell the fear in his sweat while he trembled beneath her. While he fought the physical reaction of his body to her touch.

When she slipped him out of her mouth, he was breathing hard through his nose, his hands clenched into fists gripping the sheets, head back against the pillows, eyes tightly shut, his muscles straining against the ropes. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Letting her teeth retract, she licked his cock, then kissed her way up his abdomen until she reached his nipples. The sharp little intake of breath when she licked one of them sent a shiver through her. He might fight her mentally, but his body betrayed him under her touch. She slid one hand along his side to pinch and pluck at his other nipple while her lips, teeth, and tongue worked the first one over until he was writhing beneath her, breath coming in short gasps through parted lips.

His cock lay heavy against her thigh and she could feel it throbbing when she kissed a trail up his chest and neck, finally finding his lips. Already parted as they were, her tongue licked into his mouth, stroking against his. For a moment, he just lay there, passively accepting her kiss. Then it was as if something snapped in him. His lips pressed back against hers, his tongue pushed back, tasting her. Tasting his own blood on her.

As if he had just realized this, he pulled away, turning his head and gagging. She licked his cheek, then brushed her lips against his skin, moving up to his ear.

“You taste good, Dean,” she breathed, her breath fanning over his hot skin.

He gagged again, his body straining against the ropes. She flicked her tongue out and licked the shell of his ear, nipping at his earlobe; kissed the soft skin below his ear, feeling him shiver under her. On impulse, she sucked hard on his pulse point, putting a different sort of mark on him. The throbbing of the blood beneath her lips was almost irresistible, but she managed somehow.

She could not wait any longer. The blood, Dean’s struggle, the feeling of his cock pulsing against her skin; she had to feel him inside her. Right now.

Shifting on top of him, she moved into position and guided his cock inside her with one hand. A moan escaped her lips when she sank down on him, feeling his cock stretch her so deliciously. She rolled her hips, drawing a reluctant groan from Dean. 

“Told you you’d enjoy it,” she purred teasingly against his ear.

Dean did not bother to reply, but she felt the response of his body beneath her. She found another spot, at the juncture of neck and shoulder, and latched on, sucking another mark into his skin. Her hips seemed to move on their own, drawing muffled moans from her throat at the feeling of his cock inside her. Her lips made a soft smacking sound when she let go, leaving a dark purple mark behind. 

She sat up, propping herself with her hands flat on Dean’s chest.

“Let’s ride, cowboy,” she giggled.

* * *

When Sam returned to the bar and found Dean gone, he assumed at first that he was in the restroom, or maybe checking out a lead. He sat down to wait, sipping cautiously on his beer. After a good fifteen minutes, Sam started to worry. He checked his phone, but there were no messages from Dean. He sent off one of his own, then immediately called his brother’s number, but got only Dean’s voicemail. Finally, he waved the bartender over and asked if he had seen anything.

“It’s pretty crowded tonight, man, but I think maybe he left with a girl,” the bartender told him.

Sam thanked the guy and made his way to the exit. Sure enough, the car was gone from the parking lot. Cursing, Sam pulled up the cell phone tracking app he usually used to track suspects. He put in Dean’s number and got no hits, which in itself was worrying. 

“Dammit, Dean,” Sam muttered and started walking back to the motel. Maybe he would find his brother there with whatever girl he had picked up. Although Dean should know better than to pick up girls in the middle of a case.

A good hour later, Sam threw open the door to their shared room only to find it dark and empty. Worried now, he considered going back to the bar until he remembered Dean’s spare cell phone that he kept in a concealed pocket of his jacket.

Pulling up the tracking app again, Sam entered the number and finally got a hit. Heading back outside, he hurried across the street to the strip mall, the stores mostly closed or closing. At the far end of the parking lot, he found an older model Ford that was unlocked. He folded his giant frame into the vehicle and moments later he was pulling out into traffic. 

Not being familiar with the city, it took him a couple of tries to find the residential street that Dean’s phone was pinging from, but finally, he pulled up in front of a fairly nice house. He could see the Impala in the driveway, almost hidden in the darkness. The house was dark except for one window on the second floor.

Fortunately, the front door was unlocked and Sam quietly snuck inside. The house was silent, only a slight occasional murmur coming from upstairs. He did a quick sweep of the ground floor, just so no one would jump him from behind, then stuck close to the wall going up the stairs. There was light coming from around one door up there, and he crept over to it as quietly as he could, swapping his gun for the machete. 

Putting his ear to the door, what he heard were definite sex sounds coming from inside the room. For a moment he hesitated. What if Dean had simply hooked up with some random girl? He had no desire to see his brother mid-coitus. Again. Then he heard Dean’s voice, muffled through the door.

“Had enough yet, bitch? Thought you said you weren’t gonna kill me?”

Even through the door, it was clear that Dean's voice was slurred and Sam made a decision. Turning the knob quietly, he cracked the door just enough to get a look inside. The bed was against the opposite wall, giving him a clear view of the woman straddling his brother. His brother, who had a bleeding vampire bite on the inside of his arm, which was tied to the bed. 

Without hesitation, Sam took two giant steps into the room and swung the machete. The vampire’s body slumped on top of Dean, the head rolling to a stop against the wall beneath the only window.

“Heya, Sammy. What took you so long?” Dean quipped, his voice slurred from blood loss.

Sam, who had already turned around to avoid seeing parts of his brother that he definitely did not need to see, shook his head. Walking backward, he cut the rope that held Dean’s wrist, then held the knife out for him to take.

“You just...cover yourself, ok? I’ll wait downstairs.”

Sam stomped out of the room, not sure if he should feel angry or relieved. He paced the living room, vacillating between the two emotions until he heard Dean’s steps coming down the stairs.

“What the hell, man?” Sam threw his hands up, exasperated.

“Dude, she hit me with some kind of mind control. You really think I’d just up and leave in the middle of a hunt?” Dean’s reply was laced with righteous anger.

Sam stopped and frowned at his brother, who was still adjusting his jacket and swaying slightly. Dropping the anger, he huffed.

“So she was the vamp we were after?”

“Yeah, it was her all along. Not sure what the hell she did to me to get me here, but I sure am glad you found me.”

“I had to track your spare cell. I guess she turned your other one off while you were under her control,” Sam speculated.

Dean dug through his pockets until he found his phone, seeing it indeed turned off. 

“Guess so.” He sighed shakily. “Let’s just go.” He threw the keys to the Impala at Sam, who barely caught them.

“You look a little out of it, Dean. You ok?”

“I was just dinner for a vamp, Sam, no I’m not ok,” Dean shot back irritatedly, stomping towards the door.

Sam, wisely, chose to shut up.


End file.
